Troublesome
by SweetsPrincess-Sama
Summary: Sakura takes Misaki out for drinks to cheer her up but when Kuuga intervenes and takes a drunken Sakura home, Misaki is left wishing she could be honest about her feelings towards a certain someone. That is, until she ends up in his apartment.


Troublesome

"Sakura, I don't need-," Misaki began to protest.

"Hush." Sakura scolded lightly, applying mascara to Misaki's lashes. Misaki pouted her lips out slightly but didn't complain any further. "You deserve a good night out, Misaki." Sakura studied her finished job on Misaki's lashes and smiled happily, moving to put the mascara away. Misaki stretched her arms above her head and looked around Sakura's room. It was as tidy as ever, her colour scheme now soft lilac and white, and Misaki was reminded of how much of a state her flat was in right now. She began to stand but Sakura glared at her.

"What? You're not done?"

"Of course not! Do you not _see_ the curling iron?" Misaki sighed and sat back down on the stool in front of Sakura's vanity table.

"Why do you have to curl my hair?" Sakura checked how hot the iron was and determined that it was ready to go.

"Hmm, because I've always wanted to see you all dressed up. Make-up, curled hair and the lot. Am I not allowed to curl it?" Misaki chuckled lightly.

"You've already started."

"My bad." Misaki waited patiently for Sakura to finish curling her hair, smoothing out the fabric of the dress she was borrowing. Sakura had offered her a sleek, above the knee red dress, but it was too flashy for Misaki. So, instead, she had opted for a floaty black dress that came down past her knees. It covered a lot more than the red dress had, that was for sure, and it hugged her curves in all the right places. Sakura set the curling iron down and held up a finger, signalling her to wait. "Don't look in the mirror yet." She hurried to her closet and returned a moment later.

"I am going to die in those, Sakura!" Misaki exclaimed as she revealed a pair of black heels. Sakura chuckled and waved her worries away.

"Don't be silly, you'll be fine." She handed the shoes to Misaki who, in turn, sighed and slipped them on.

"If I trip in these tonight, you are paying for the hospital fees."

"Yeah, yeah. Now stand up, let me look at you." Misaki stood, glad that the heels weren't any higher than they already were, and Sakura clapped her hands together. "Misaki! You're so pretty!" Sakura was one to talk. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and was wearing a pale pink cocktail dress matched with white heels. _She_ was the one who looked beautiful, in Misaki's eyes. Sakura pulled her in front of the mirror and Misaki took herself in. Without being vain, she had to admit she quite liked the way she looked, but it also felt very foreign. _'I wonder if Usui would like it.'_

"Let's get this over with." Misaki said, blushing slightly at the thoughts swirling around her head.

~o~

By half past ten, Misaki was getting slightly wary of the hiccuping Sakura beside her. She was swinging her legs back and forth on the bar stool, cheering for more.

"Sakura, was this just an excuse for you to get drunk?" Misaki asked, feeling rather tipsy herself. Sakura giggled.

"Nooo~ I wanted to cheer up Misaki _and_ get drunk! Kuuga never lets me drink too much because I'm a lightweight, but this time I had an excuse- I mean I had a _reason_." She corrected herself hurriedly as she sipped her drink. "Are you happy, Misaki?"

"I don't know- rather, I'm more worried about you falling off that stool."

"That's no good," she put her hands on the table and spun around to face Misaki. "you have to be happy, Misaki!" She grabbed Misaki's hands and swung them around. "Otherwise I fail as a friend!"

"OK, OK, I'm happy-,"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Sakura grinned and returned to her drink. Misaki stared at the door to the bar as it opened and admitted a young man. _Uh oh_ , she thought, looking over at Sakura who was still giggling. "Sakura," she whispered, trying to get her attention as the man approached them. " _Sakura_."

"Sakura." Kuuga joined them, sighing at his girlfriend. Sakura turned to face him, giggling, and threw her arms around his neck.

" _Kuu~ga!_ " Kuuga glanced at Misaki.

"Should I take her home?" He asked as Sakura protested in his arms. Misaki took in Sakura's state and decided it would be for the best. She nodded.

"Take care of her, OK?" Kuuga chuckled and helped Sakura off of her bar stool.

"Don't I always?" He grinned down at Sakura who had buried her face in his shoulder.

"Kuuuugaaa~" She whined.

"I'm here." He murmured, kissing the top of her head. "Well, we'll be off then. Do you want a ride, Misaki?" Misaki waved her hand.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to stay here a little longer."

"Suit yourself."

"Bye bye, Misaki~" Sakura giggled, waving at Misaki as they left the bar. Misaki took a sip of her drink and watched the liquid swirl around in her glass. She couldn't help but let her mind run to one certain person and she groaned frustratedly, downing the rest of her drink. A few more couldn't hurt.

~o~

By midnight he was getting quite bored of the situation. He'd agreed to come along to his friend's party as the sober driver, but he wasn't enjoying the amount of women that were throwing themselves at him. He wrestled his way out of the group of women and declared that he was going to get a drink. He made his way up to the bar and ordered, however the bar man seemed a little concerned. He was up to his neck in orders but his attention was partially focused on the girl who was giggling to herself, eyes lidded.

"You there," the barman pointed at him. "could you call that girl a taxi? I'm extremely busy right now."

"Oh- sure." He dug out his phone and tapped the girl's shoulder, trying to catch her attention. She spun her stool around and both froze when their eyes met. They were silent for a long moment. "Misaki?"

"This is your fault." She accused, poking sharply at his chest. He blinked at her in confusion. "All your stupid fault, you good-looking asshole-." Misaki swayed on her stool and he caught her as she fell forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He sighed lightly and lifted her into his arms.

"So troublesome." But he had to admit that he loved the way her head rested on his chest and the way she fit perfectly into his arms. His friend joined him, looking annoyed.

"What are you doing? Is that Ayuzawa?"

"I'm taking her home."

"You can't leave now, we're just getting started-,"

" _Tora_." He warned. Tora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You'll never leave the little miss when she's in trouble. Whatever. See you on Monday, then." Misaki stirred in his arms as the cool wind hit her face and her exposed skin. She looked up at him as he unlocked his car and settled her in the passenger side seat.

" _Taku..mi_?" His heart skipped a beat as he buckled her seatbelt. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Go back to sleep, Misaki. I'll take you home."

"My keys," she yawned. "Sakura has them."

"Why didn't you take them from her?"

"Don't get angry with me!" She exclaimed suddenly, her head hitting the back of the seat. "Just take me to your place." She whispered, eyes closed. Sighing, Usui closed the passenger side door and walked around to hop in the driver's seat.

"Are you asleep?" He asked gently as he pulled away from the curb.

"As if I would let my guard down." She slurred. He chuckled softly to himself and they drove in silence to his apartment. He helped her out of the car and she nearly tripped as she tried to distance herself from him. He caught her arm and shook his head.

"You never learn, do you?" He murmured under his breath as he knelt down and removed her heels, straightening back up as she stalked off towards the apartment complex. He smiled at her retreating figure for a moment before catching up to her.

"What floor?" She huffed as he joined her in the elevator.

"Sixth." He replied. She faltered in front of the buttons and he leaned across her and selected the sixth floor.

"I could've done it." She grumbled.

"I'm sure you could've." The elevator let them out and Misaki tapped her fingers against her forearm impatiently as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He opened the door and she pushed past him. He raised his eyebrows and locked the door before heading in to find where she'd gone off to. He found her sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. He sat beside her and she looked up, her eyes glassy as he set her heels on the carpet. "Why were you drinking alone, Misaki?"

"You wouldn't care."

"I care very much, so answer me." Her hand rose and in one fluid movement she had cupped his face.

"Do you love me?" His eyes widened and a small, barely noticable blush rose to his cheeks. Her eyes searched his desperately.

"I'm not going to answer you in this state." He replied firmly. He watched her eyes fall and her hand dropped as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so that she landed on his lap with her legs tucked sideways, her eyes wide.

"I'm not letting you go home in this state. You don't even have your keys, did you think about that?" She pushed against his chest as his arms closed around her waist to keep her in place.

"Let me go!" She struggled weakly.

"Do you really want me to answer you, Misaki?" She stopped struggling and looked at him, her breath catching in her throat. His eyes were filled with such love and adoration that it made her blush. She cupped his face and pushed her lips against his as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. She kissed him until she was out of breath and he stood, picking her up, and headed towards his bedroom. Her eyes squeezed shut with thoughts of his intentions and she was surprised when he set her down on his bed and kissed her forehead. "Please go to sleep now. You're driving me crazy." He settled a blanket around her and set his forehead against hers as she touched his cheek, his eyes closed. She wound her arms around his neck.

"Stay with me." She whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Misaki..."

"Please. I won't do anything stupid so please... just stay with me." He let out a breath.

"Move over." She complied happily and shifted over to make room for him. She held the blanket up for him and he couldn't help but smile at her, his heart beat erratic as he slipped in beside her. She snuggled into his chest and he ran a hand through her hair.

"It was you." She whispered. His eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?"

"I was drinking because I was trying to drown out my feelings for you..." He heard her breathing even out as she fell away into sleep and his cheeks darkened slightly. He cuddled her close and pressed his lips to her forehead.

" _You idiot_."

~o~

When Misaki awoke late that morning, she found herself in a bed that wasn't hers and her mind began running frantically to try and pull up memories from the previous night. She heard the shower water cease in the en suite bathroom and her heat beat quickened. A moment later Usui walked out, dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans, drying his hair with a towel. Misaki felt her face go up in flames as his eyes met hers and he chuckled.

"Morning."

"Wha-what am I doing here?" Memories of them kissing floated to the front of her brain and she got even redder, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god."

"You're surprisingly honest when you're drunk."

"You weren't supposed to know!" She protested as he sat down beside her on the bed, tapping his fingers against the matress, a grin plastered on his face as she hurried to pull the blanket up to her chest.

"If you wanted me, you could've just asked." She hit his chest.

"Don't be so open about this!" He caught her hand and laced their fingers together. She did nothing to pull away.

"Do you remember what you asked me last night?" Misaki racked her brains and her eyes widened, her cheeks somehow growing redder.

"Forget that! Please just forget-!" He pressed a light kiss to her lips to silence her.

"I love you, Misaki."

"I-," she stuttered. "I- I hate you. Go put some clothes on!" She shoved at his chest and he chuckled.

"Promise you won't run away?" He asked as he stood, never letting go of her hand. Misaki looked down at the blanket and blushed, finding the resolve to look into his eyes.

"I promise."

"Good," he smiled, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "because I'm never letting you go, little miss troublesome."

* * *

 _Hi there! Did you miss me?_

 _I've been dealing with a lot lately and I've also had the worst writers' block ever, so I've decided to go back to my routes and do one-shots. As for my chapter stories, well, I'm trying to get them in check, but please don't expect the world from me on that front._

 _However, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and get excited for more to come!_

 _As always, please R &R, it means the world to me._

 _Xx SweetsPrincess-Sama_


End file.
